


Sunny Side Up

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [145]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Breakfast, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Seamus has made Neville breakfast and he confesses a secret.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Sunny side up._

Neville sat down, surprised. Seamus had prepared breakfast and he couldn’t help but feel impressed. There were a two glossy eggs, sunny side up, and a great mound of toast. 

“This is delicious,” Neville complimented, scooping up a big forkful. “My absolute _favourites_. However did you know?”

“Sat next to you for eight whole years,” Seamus replied, smiling. “I always took notice. You were always there, in the corner of my eye.”

Neville’s heart raced and danced. He’d been the same.

Eight years of Hogwarts and there’d never been a moment when Seamus hadn’t been the centre of his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
